


Эпизод из нашей потрясающей жизни

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [32]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А вдруг у него ВИЧ? Вдруг он сумасшедший какой? — В конце концов, все родители относятся с подозрением к парням своих сыновей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпизод из нашей потрясающей жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: по мотивам анекдота из сети

— Пап, ты чего, серьезно ружье достал?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы этот недоносок точно знал, что с ним будет, если он не вернет тебя домой целым и невредимым.  
  
— Во-первых, он не недоносок, а мой парень, а во-вторых, мне двадцать четыре года, не позорь меня.  
  
Джеральд даже бровью не повел. Он как стоял с ружьем у дивана, вперив взгляд в дверь, так и продолжил стоять, даже не удостоив сына ответом.  
  
— Дорогой, папа ружье не заряжал, все в порядке, — Шерон попыталась застегнуть хотя бы одну из пуговиц на рубашке Джареда, но тот ловко увернулся.  
  
— Мам, хоть ты не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что согласился познакомить вас с Дженсеном. — На самом деле Джаред уже жалел и прикидывал, как бы незаметно написать своему парню смс и попросить не приходить, а самому слинять через окно в спальне.  
  
Все заготовки плана были разрушены звонком в дверь. Шерон поспешно поправила прическу, бросила любящий взгляд на мужа и сына и открыла дверь. И охнула, не придумав ничего другого.  
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Падалеки, — кивнул ей необыкновенно красивый мужчина, а потом перевел взгляд на ее мужа, маячащего за ее плечом, и, на секунду замявшись, поприветствовал и его. — И вам, добрый вечер, мистер Падалеки.  
  
— Добрый, — буркнул Джеральд, нисколько не пораженный и все так же готовый защищать своего маленького мальчика, хотя тот уже давно не маленький.  
  
— Я смотрю, меня ждали, — пройдя в дом после приглашения, прокомментировал направленное на него ружье Дженсен, а Джаред залился краской.  
  
— Ну, в общем, знакомься. Мои родители. Я быстро за курткой, а вы тут… ну, не знаю. Пап, я надеюсь на твое благоразумие. Я такого парня себе больше не найду.  
  
Джареда напрягла расслабленная улыбка Дженсена в ответ на эту реплику и полное игнорирование ее же со стороны отца. Выдохнув для успокоения, он пошел одеваться. Все еще завороженная, Шерон выбежала из комнаты вслед за сыном. Не успел он спросить, чего она хотела, как мать со смущенной улыбкой достала откуда-то из шкафа бумажный пакет и чуть ли не со слезами на глазах вручила сыну.  
  
— Мам, это что?  
  
— Джаред, солнышко, потом посмотришь. Давай, бери куртку и не заставляй Дженсена ждать, — она вытолкала его обратно в гостиную так резво, что он едва успел схватить куртку, за которой, собственно, и выходил.  
  
В гостиной Джеральд Падалеки уже отложил ружье на диван, нацепил очки для чтения и в непосредственной близости от совершенно спокойного, даже довольного, Дженсена изучал какие-то бумаги. На появление Джареда оба отреагировали любящей улыбкой.  
  
— Ну что ж, — Джеральд сложил свое чтиво и запрятал в карман. — Хорошего вам пути.  
  
Дженсен кивнул отцу Джареда и, не дожидаясь, когда сам Джаред отойдет от шока, вывел его из дома, посадил в машину, после чего повез на свидание вовсе не в кино. Они, конечно, так и договаривались и придумали кино, чтобы не смущать родителей Джареда, но после немой сцены в гостиной захотелось какого-то отклонения от плана, хотя бы ужин замутить. Что-нибудь, чтобы не чувствовать себя обманщиком.  
  
— Ты чем вообще моего отца купил? — наконец отойдя от шока, сформулировал вопрос Джаред.  
  
— Очаровательной улыбкой?  
  
— Да в жизни не поверю.  
  
Дженсен поморщился, как всегда делал, когда отвечать не хотел и не собирался. Но он отлично знал, что с Джаредом это не прокатит.  
  
— Я же говорил, что есть только один способ понравиться родителям, которые больше волнуются, чем осуждают. — Дженсен сделал паузу, которой с удовольствием ознаменовал бы конец своего короткого монолога, но, бросив взгляд на закипающего Джареда, быстро продолжил: — Я просто предъявил ему справки о том, что у меня нет ВИЧ и котелок варит так же, как у подавляющего числа смертных, считающихся нормальными.  
  
— Ты сделал что? — У Джареда даже рот открылся от удивления. — Боже, вы друг друга стоите.  
  
— Зато я им понравился, — немного насупившись, парировал Дженсен.  
  
Джаред решил ничего на это не отвечать. Он уже более расслабленно откинулся на сидении и вспомнил про всученный ему матерью пакет. Лениво, даже нехотя, он полез смотреть, что там такое ему выдала мама, ожидая увидеть как минимум перцовый баллончик, и не сразу поверил своим глазам. Тюбик смазки и несколько пачек презервативов. Он пялился внутрь бумажного пакета и про себя задавался множеством вопросов, в основном на тему «почему его жизнь такая», но вслух сказал только то, что неожиданно оказалось правдой:  
  
— Понравился. И, судя по всему, очень.


End file.
